


How Do I Make You Feel Cherished ?

by EmmaELF



Series: Truth Or Drink [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaELF/pseuds/EmmaELF
Summary: Little moments of Valentina making Juliana feel loved.It goes with “Carvaldés Play Truth Or Drink” but can be read separatly.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: Truth Or Drink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727887
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	How Do I Make You Feel Cherished ?

Juliana carefully took the plate out of the oven. She went to get her lunchbox in the other closet. It was her first time preparing her lunch for school in their apartment, she felt really excited to be living with Valentina and was walking on clouds.

With a knife, she cut a square of the baked pasta. With a fork, she solidified her grip on the food and slowly raised it to transfer it in the glass box. 

“NO! Wait wait !” Her girlfriend yelled from the other side of the open plan. 

Her voice startled Juliana and the poor girl felt all the pasta gathered in a beautiful square between her cutlery crumbles in an ugly pile. 

“Val...” She blew a breath with a small smile, more amused than annoyed. She felt her girlfriend’s arms slide around her waist to hold her.

“Let me prepare your lunchbox my love.” She whispered sweetly in her hear, and kissed it.

“It tickles.” Juliana tried to get out of her grip but Valentina just squeezed her harder.

“Oh yeah ?” She kissed her hear multiple time with Juliana moving around.

“Stop stop stop Val.” The girl cried, exasperate with her girlfriend.

Valentina finally stopped not without a last kiss to her cheek.

“Why do you want to do my lunch box ? I cook for myself you will just have to put it in a box.” 

Juliana said after recovering from the attack, their fingers intwined together against Juliana’s stomach, Valentina nose burrowed against the other girl neck. 

“I just want to do things for you. I want to be the perfect little wife.” 

The next day, Juliana opened her box expecting to find a mess of her baked pasta- Valentina had a lot of qualities but being patient wasn’t one of them- but instead her dish had been arranged like a little sloppy heart. Juliana spend the rest of her classes smiling like a child.

•••

“Your shy grins during this family dinner  
Shoot arrows at my heart  
You kill me with a smile”

“Don’t forget to buy tampons pretty please love love kiss kiss”

•••

Their first trip as a couple had been everything Juliana never could have dreamed of. Little cottage, private beach, beautiful weather and calm waves.

“We went here a lot with my mother.” Valentina had said. 

The third day, she had took Juliana’s hand and conducted her to a car rental shop. She drove them along the beach until they arrived at a small town. They spend the day hand in hand, walking between the old streets.

Valentina occasionally, talked about her memories here, showing her girlfriend where she had scrapped her knees, pointing her finger toward the fences Guille and her had ascended one time, laughing about the small height of the “death wall” they used to jump and making Juliana taste her favorite ice cream. She was excitedly jumping around the town all afternoon to Juliana’s delight. 

“Thank you for bringing me here.” Juliana had told her tiredly in the car. 

“Thank you Juls. If it wasn’t with you, I never would have gone back.” Valentina truthfully replied. 

•••

“You are art and those sculptures looks ugly beside you - Sorry not sorry” 

“I feel like I will explode because of how much love I feel for you”

•••

“Look Juls.” 

Valentina sat on the couch where Juliana was working. She had bought with her an envelope and what seemed to be a book.

“What is that ?” Juliana put down her pencil and turned around to give her girlfriend all her attention. 

“Una sopresa.” Her girlfriend adorably giggled. 

“Will you tell me what is it ?” Juliana sat almost against Valentina and slowly brought her face closer to Valentina’s. 

“Mm-mm.” Valentina shook her head in negation. 

“Oh ? Why not ?” Juliana raised an eyebrow, still leaned closer.

“You have to pay.” Valentina whispered looking at Juliana’s lips, their forehead touching.

“How much is it ?” Juliana bite her lips and they made eye contact. “I don’t have a lot.”

“You can pay in nature if you want.” 

“How convenient.” Juliana murmured before bringing their lips together. 

Things escalated quickly after that accompanied by giggles and love.

One hour later, Juliana took the envelope and sat with her back against Valentina’s chest. Valentina’s head resting on her favourite place, the younger girl shoulder, and her arms around her waist, hands caressing her bent knees and thighs. 

“Can I open it ?” 

“Well you paid for it.” Valentina kissed her naked shoulder and laughed at Juliana’s scrunched face. 

Delicate fingers opened the sealed envelope, getting the content outside. A large pile of pictures, Juliana took a big breath. 

“Val ... What ..?” 

“I went to get them developed, I also bought a binder where we can put them.” 

They spend the rest of the afternoon watching the pictures, arranging them in the binder, between kisses and laughter.

A week later, Juliana came back home with a frame and the picture of them in the pool, before her first lesson, sat on her bed night table for a long time. 

•••

“Miss you all the time”

“Writing this as you remove your make up, have I told you how much I love your circles under your eyes ?” 

•••

“Mi vida ?” Valentina poked at her thigh with her feet.

“Hum ? What ?” Juliana responded still invested in the movie they were watching.

“Isn’t it your mom’s birthday?”

Juliana groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just SO fluffy.
> 
> Between every paragraph there is little notes that Val wrote to Juls. 
> 
> I hope you liked it ! Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought, they are really important ❤️
> 
> Thank you ! Love love !


End file.
